


O Caso Ogiyevich

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Action/Adventure, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Mission Fic, Rescue Missions, Yuletide
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Um novo caso dá ao time da ICC uma chance de levar à justiça o homem responsável pela morte de Anne-Marie, mas a investigação revela algo que ninguém teria esperado.





	O Caso Ogiyevich

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ogiyevich Case](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046238) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Anne-Marie estava morta.

Não era fácil aceitar, e Eva tentou se manter em negação por tanto tempo quanto possível. Se não fosse pelo teste de DNA, se ela não tivesse visto o corpo queimado recuperado com os pertences de Anne-Marie, se todas as evidências não tivessem se acumulado ao ponto de que não podia mais ignorar o que estava na sua frente, ela não teria acreditado. Ela estava apaixonada, tinha recém reconhecido seus sentimentos por Anne-Marie, e o amor estava deixando ela cega. Ela teria continuado a procurar por Anne-Marie não importa o que acontecesse.

E talvez isso fosse o que devesse ter feito.

Começou com um caso, um que foi entregue a eles por Dorn com um aviso. Era uma chance de desfazer um braço inteiro de uma gangue de traficantes de pessoas, e se fizessem as coisas direito, talvez até pegar o líder. Mas esse não era o motivo para Dorn ter os avisado com tanto cuidado. Esse traficante era, ainda que indiretamente, o motivo pelo qual Anne-Marie não estava mais com eles.

Ela estava atrás dele quando o acidente aconteceu, era ele que não mediria esforços em impedir Anne-Marie de construir um caso contra ele. O condenar seria difícil, se não impossível, mas Dorn exigiu sua palavra de que o trariam de volta vivo, era sua única condição para lhes dar a informação que precisavam para o encontrar, que eles não atirassem nele assim que o vissem pelo que fez com ela. Se poderiam manter sua palavra ou não ainda restava a ser visto.

“Eva, você tem um momento?” Sebastian chamou ela quando estavam se preparando para sair.

“Claro, o que foi?” Eva perguntou, agarrando seu casaco.

“Não aqui,” ele disse, em tom mais baixo. Ele olhou em volta discretamente, e então apontou para a outra sala.

“O que aconteceu? Você parece preocupado,” ela disse, assim que chegaram.

“Encontrei alguma coisa quando estava pesquisando Ogiyevich, mas não sei o que pensar sobre isso, então não contei para os outros ainda.”

Ele parecia preocupado, tinha que ser sério.

“O que foi? Pode dizer.”

“Encontrei alguns e-mails entre ele e seu primo, ele estava se gabando de seu ‘passarinho francês’.”

“Não é incomum que traficantes tenham uma favorita.”

“Não, mas eu acho que ela é policial. Tem várias referências a ela ‘pensar que pode derrubar ele’ e ‘pensar que eles podiam proteger ela’.”

“Pode ser policial, ou uma informante. De qualquer modo, ela pode ter a informação que precisamos para condenar ele, se conseguirmos chegar nela.”

“Tem mais uma coisa.” Ele hesitou, sem certeza de como dizer isso. “Ele começou a falar sobre ela logo depois da Anne-Marie… acho que ela estava trabalhando com a Anne-Marie nesse caso. Sei que a polícia francesa não falou nada sobre isso, mas eles disseram que ela não deu para eles tudo o que tinha e como conseguiu isso.”

Eva fechou suas mãos em punhos. Quase dois meses tinham se passado desde a morte de Anne-Marie, e a dor ainda era tão fresca quando no momento em que o resultado do DNA chegou. “Nós vamos encontrar ela. Anne-Marie morreu tentando parar ele, vamos terminar o trabalho por ela.”

“Vou contar para os outros que a encontrar é uma prioridade.”

Eva acenou. Por mais que quisesse matar o cretino, ela sabia que Dorn estava certo, ele tinha que ser levado à justiça.

\---

A garota lhes dava um caminho claro a seguir. A princípio, eles deveríamos investigar Ogiyevich sem deixar ele saber que estavam fazendo isso, mas se ela realmente sabia o bastante para ter sido uma ameaça em algum momento, o risco de recuperar ela valia a pena, mesmo se significasse que teriam que se mover mais cedo.

Precisaram de uma semana de trabalho para descobrirem onde a garota estava sendo mantida, uma mistura de busca pela internet e tocaia. Ogiyevich era arrogante o bastante para a manter na sua mansão, ou melhor, sob ela, já que os scans de Sebastian forma capazes de detectar que uma porção inteira abaixo do primeiro porão não estava registrada. Era o máximo da arrogância pensar que ele era tão intocável.

Havia alguma coisa estranha sobre o jeito que estava tratando aquela mulher. Quando esse tipo de homem tinha uma favorita, normalmente significava que gostava de fingir que tinha um relacionamento com ela, ao invés de ser dono dela. Era uma fantasia, é claro, e se ela saísse da linha seria dolorosamente lembrada do quão tênue sua posição era, o quão facilmente poderia ser substituída. Não era isso que estava acontecendo ali. Ela era mantida sozinha em uma cela isolada, completamente sozinha, e mesmo ele não parecia visitar ela, falando sobre a vigiar com câmeras e adorar a possibilidade de enlouquecer ela. Era odioso, vingativa. A única coisa boa a sair disso era que, pelo que podiam perceber, ela não estava fisicamente ferida. Um pequeno consolo, mas naquelas circunstâncias, um destino melhor do que aquele das outras mulheres sob seu controle.

Um baile na mansão provou ser a oportunidade perfeita de ganhar acesso ao porão. Sebastian conseguiu encontrar um bom alvo que recebeu um convite, um empresário francês que Ogiyevich não conhecia pessoalmente, e que não parecia conhecer quase ninguém que foi convidado. Eva o distraiu enquanto Tommy furtava o envelope, e simples assim eles tinham um jeito para dois deles entrarem.

Louis tinha a idade certa e era parecido o bastante com o homem que tinha que fingir ser, ele não enganaria ninguém que tivesse visto o homem, mas alguém que só tivesse uma descrição dele não suspeitaria de nada. A esposa dele era norueguesa, mas esse não era o tipo de evento para o qual esposas eram convidadas, então Eva estava fazendo o papel de sua amante.

Na primeira chance que teve, Eva saiu pelo corredor procurando por uma entrada para o porão. Sebastian monitorou as câmeras, Hickman ajudou a guiar ela com a planta atualizada que Sebastian criou, Arabela estava esperando em uma porta lateral, mantendo um caminho liberado para que escapassem, Tommy estava posicionado com um rifle para dar cobertura se necessário, e Louis monitorou o salão e ficou de olho nos movimentos dos seguranças.

A segurança do porão estava principalmente baseada no fato de que estava bem escondido. Entre Sebastian usar invasão à distância e Eva arrombar a porta, em alguns minutos ela estava lá dentro, e então era só uma questão de encontrar a cela certa.

Só uma delas estava ocupada, por uma mulher dormindo com suas costas para o corredor.

“Polícia, eu estou aqui para te resgatar,” Eva disse, começando a abrir a cela. “Preciso que você fique quieta, tenho um jeito para sair daqui.”

A mulher se virou e se levantou. E Eva congelou.

“Eva?” ela chamou.

“Non posso credere,” ela disse, mais para si mesma. “Como?”

Anne-Marie correu para as barras. “Como você está aqui? Os outros também estão aqui?”

Eva recuperou o controle, elas podiam descobrir o como depois, a coisa mais importante agora era tirar Anne-Marie dali. “Nós só temos uma pequena janela para sair daqui sem sermos encontradas pela segurança.”

Assim que a cela foi aberta, Anne-Marie a abraçou, desesperada pelo contato familiar. Eva queria que durasse para sempre, mas elas tinham que se mover.

“Anne-Marie está viva,” ela disse no rádio. “Estou com ela, nós precisamos sair daqui.”

\---

Todos estavam no hospital, até mesmo Arabela, apesar de não ter tido a chance de conhecer Anne-Marie antes. Até Dorn e Rebecca foram lá assim que souberam da notícia. A perda de Anne-Marie foi um golpe para a unidade, e ter ela de volta foi um choque.

“Eu ainda tenho alguns amigos na minha antiga unidade, pedi que verificassem o que aconteceu com o teste de DNA no IML. Um dos técnicos confessou, ele recebeu cem mil euros para dizer que era compatível. O corpo provavelmente pertencia a uma das garotas de Anne-Marie resgatou,” Arabela disse, depois de desligar o telefone.

“Nós deveríamos ter suspeitado de alguma coisa, feito o teste nós mesmos,” Tommy reclamou, mais irritado consigo mesmo do que com a corrupção que permitiu que isso acontecesse.

“Não tínhamos motivo para suspeitar dos resultados,” Louis apontou.

“Agora é tarde demais para pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido, nós temos que ajudar ela agora,” Eva disse.

E então a mãe de Anne-Marie chegou, depois de falar com os médicos.

“Alguma notícia?” Hickman perguntou.

“Fisicamente, ela está praticamente bem. Desidratada, um pouco desnutrida, mostrando sinais de fadiga e anemia. Ela não foi… ele não tocou nela. Eles querem manter ela por alguns dias, ao menos até os níveis de ferro e fluidos voltarem ao normal. Mas a avaliação psicológica não foi tão positiva. Ela ficou sozinha naquela cela o tempo inteiro, eles nem traziam comida para ela enquanto estivesse acordada, era isolamento completo.”

“Ele estava tentando quebrar ela,” Louis disse.

“Ela é mais forte do que isso, ela vai se recuperar,” Eva disse, mais esperança do que certeza.

A mãe de Anne-Marie acenou. “Vamos ver. Mas ela precisa de tempo, e eles não vão deixar ela ver visitantes até amanhã, então vocês deveriam descansar. Eu vou ficar aqui caso ela precise de alguma coisa.”

\---

Quatro meses depois.

Eles tinham preparado a mesa de Anne-Marie para ela semanas antes dela ser liberada para trabalhar. Era um jeito de mostrar que seu lugar sempre foi com eles, e que estaria lá para ela quando ela estivesse pronta para isso.

Durante os meses da recuperação de Anne-Marie, Eva estava lá com ela. Foi necessário tempo para que recuperassem a relação que estavam recém começando a ter quando Anne-Marie foi tirada dela, mas Eva podia reconhecer o milagre que recebeu, e ela estava disposta a ter a paciência necessária para Anne-Marie se recuperar.

As coisas não voltariam a ser como eram da noite para o dia, e mesmo que Anne-Marie estivesse pronta para voltar a trabalhar agora, ela ainda não era quem era antes. Só o tempo poderia a curar, tempo e o suporte de seus amigos.


End file.
